


Halflings and Horns

by thisisanerror



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum - Freeform, Fankids - Freeform, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, The dragon prince - Freeform, basically an excuse to write about my rayllum fankids, callum doesn’t really appear here but is mentioned, im awful at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisanerror/pseuds/thisisanerror
Summary: Callum and Rayla’s middle child, their daughter Raegel, has some questions about her differences and it’s up to Rayla to answer them.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Halflings and Horns

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to insert my fankids so I had to write about then myself. Basically, I don’t have much experience in the writing stories department but I still hope someone will enjoy it.
> 
> For age references, Rayla and Callum are both around 25 years old at this point, Aerin is five, Raegel is three and Daran is almost two.

“Ma?”

A little voice could be heard coming from outside the room. The voice was merely a whisper but she instantly knew is was her daughter. 

“Hmmm?” Rayla hummed softly from where she sat in order to not wake up the toddler who slept peacefully in her arms. 

Raegel peeked her head through the door and with the stealth of a moonshadow elf, waltzed her way across the room in absolute silence until she stood next to her mother.

“I have a question.” The tiny girl stated, moving her pair of index fingers as if they were nodding. Rayla softly chuckled at the silly motion, at her short age of three, Raegel already showed Callum’s dorkish traits and it was just so endearing to her.

“What is it you wee fella’?” She smiled down at her daughter who stared back intently with her deep green eyes.

“Where are my horns? Aerin has horns and Daran has horns but not me.” she stated as she tapped her fingers on top of her baby brother’s tiny horns as gently as a three year old could.

Rayla stared back taken slightly aback; she was aware Rae would start wondering about why she looked different, just like her son Aerin had asked why didn’t he have five fingers like his dad when he was four. Regardless, she still didn’t have an answer prepared for those questions yet. She and Callum were very physically different, after all, she was an elf and he a human. It was just natural for their kids to be curious about these striking differences, specially when each one of them had inherited different traits from each of their parents.

“Well what about Callum,” Rayla pointed out, “He doesn’t have horns either does he?”

“No, his head is naked.” she says distractedly as her thoughts shifted from the conversation to her fingers, as she pretended to make them walk on her mother’s leg.

“That means you take after him, you got your dad’s cute smooth skull and extra finger.” The moonshadow elf pointed out holding her daughter’s pinky, “And you got my white hair.”

“I know... but I want horns too.” The girl mumbled slightly bummed out. 

Since Daran’s horns started to poke out from his tiny head, Raegel had became fixated on them. She would constantly try to poke and touch her brothers or mother’s horns whenever she had the chance. Many times, Rayla had woken up in the middle of the night to find Rae sitting between her and Callum, humming as her hands played with her horns.

“Well... you know whats good about not having horns?” Rayla inquired, Raegel looked back at her curiously, “We get easy access to that cute little head of yours.”

With that she lifted Raegel into her lap, placing her right next to her now slightly awaken brother and attacked her with kisses on her head as the girl giggled gleefully. She knew that her daughter’s interest over their differences were just going to grow with time, just like Aerin’s did, and just like tiny Daran would once he became old enough. 

They were going to start wondering why they were treated different by elves and humans alike. They were going to ask why other moonshadow elves looked down at them whenever they visited Silvergrove. They were going to ask why they were called half-bloods and mongrels when others talked about them in half-assed whispers.

Rayla hoped that day wouldn’t come any time soon, but the world they lived in said otherwise. Animosity between many humans and elves still ran rampant, despite their worlds being united again, years of war and hatred would not be solved that easily. And adding to that, animosity towards halflings ran even higher.

The world was going to be hostile for their little family, but as for now, they had her and Callum as well as each other. Whatever happened in the future, they would be there to protect them no matter what.


End file.
